Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1
Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1 is the first part of the Heartful Flame Series. It consists of four continuous story bearing the title "Fireheart Unity". TV Series Fireheart Unity: Dimensional Crisis A continuation to the trilogy. It adapts the "Fireheart Unity: Beginning Story" part of Unified Dimensions. The episodes are mostly episodic with a very few story arcs. The series itself is also series not to have Katie and the other main 4 members of the Fireside Crusaders Team not to be a main character. Fireheart Unity: Destiny A TV Sequel to EKDC. It adapts the "Fireheart Unity: Formation" part of Unified Dimensions. It is the second series adaptation of the Extended PnF Universe Series. It is also split into 2 halfs. The first half is the first four seasons. As with the previous series, the episodes are mostly episodic with a few story arcs. The second half is the fifth season. While the episodes are mostly episodic with a few multiparts, they are categorized under four story arcs. It the first series to have Katie and the other main 4 members of the Fireside Crusaders as main characters. Fireheart Unity: Dark Spiral The third and final series adaptation of the Extended PnF Universe Series. It adapts the "Fireheart Unity: Dark Days" part of Unified Dimensions. The series celebrates the 15th and later the 20th Anniversary of the Extended PnF Series. Unlike the previous series, there are multiple story arcs for each season. The series itself bears a darker tone. Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series).png|EKDC TV Series|link=Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) Fireside Crusaders.png|Fireside Crusaders|link=Fireside Crusaders (series) Fireside Crusaders The Spirals of the Mountains.png|Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains|link=Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains Anniversaries There are a total of 5 anniversaries celebrated. 5th Anniversary The TV Special Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special 3: The Darkness Reigns celebrates the series' 5th Anniversary. As such, there are several homages to the EKDC Trilogy. The three-part 1-Hour EKDC finale special also celebrates the 5th Anniversary. In the Japanese Dub, the third EKDC movie celebrates the anniversary. 10th Anniversary The Movie Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie celebrates the 10th Anniversary of the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe.T o commemorate it, the movie features characters from previous episodes and movies of the Extended PnF Series. References from the previous movies associated with the Extended PnF Universe Series are also made. It is also the anniversary of the very first movie associated with the series. 15th Anniversary The movie Fireside Crusaders The Final Movie: The Last Chapter celebrates the 15th Anniversary. As with the 10th Anniversary film, the movie features many returning characters to commemorate it. The series that celebrates it is the third series (Season 1-Season 4 half), which features many returning characters. It is also the anniversary of the broadcast of the first Phineas and Ferb episode, "Rollercoaster". 20th Anniversary Season 4 half until Season 6 of Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains celebrates the 20th Anniversary as it is the anniversary series of the Extended PnF Series. Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains The 2nd Movie: The Ultimate Threat also celebrates the anniversary. It also continues to feature returning characters from the two series EKDC and Fireside Crusaders. 25th Anniversary The final movie installment for Fireside Crusaders Chronicles, Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Milly's Big Day celebrates the 25th Anniversary of the Extended PnF Series. It is the only anniversary not to be correspond with a TV Series. Though it doesn't feature any returning previous Dimension characters,it features elements from various previous movies and episodes. Also during the end credits, various clips from the 3 TV Series, the movies and TV Specials. Another movie that celebrates the 25th Anniversay is titled Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation, which also celebrates the M-Series' 30th Anniversary. The last Extended PnF Universe Series-produced film Fireside Crusaders Forever celebrates the 25th Anniversary as well. Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 5h Anniversary.png|5th Anniversary Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 10th Anniversary.png|The 10th Anniversary Logo Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 15th Anniversary.png|The 15th Anniversary logo. Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 20th Anniversary.png|The 20th Anniversary Logo Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 25th Anniversary.png|The 25th Anniversary Logo Fireheart Unity Chronicles Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation A Disney Channel Original Movie crossover between the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series and the M-Series. The movie celebrates both the Extended Pnf Series' 25th Anniversary and the M-Series' 30th Anniversary. 75th Anniversary Film Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time A vicous and menacing time-traveller trapped Sunny and Laura in other timelines as the other Gadget Agents, PvZ Trio, The Three Amigos and the Magician Duo attempts to rescue them. While being trapped in other timelines, Sunny encountered the Fireside Crusaders Team from the Extended PnF Universe Timeline, specifically before their retirement and Laura encountered the New Fireside Crusaders from the timeline that took place before The Great Universal Battle. In hopes of stopping the time-traveller, the heroes of two timelines teamed-up with the cast of SHM and Gadget Agents before time and space is destroyed. Theme Song: TEPPEN STAR ~FINAL EDITION~ Note: This movie marks the reappearance of the Extended PnF Universe designs of the Original Fireside Crusaders Team outside of flashbacks. Follow-up Movie Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series: 1 Year After About 1 year after the events of Fireside Crusaders Forever, the team need to once again unite to stop a deadly foe bent on destroying the world. Elsewhere, Sunny encountered a group of children who gets involved with the chaos. Theme Song: Action Zero 2010 Background Information *Like the original Phineas and Ferb series,the theme used for the series are geometrical shapes. **Another theme for the series is adventure, action and friendship. *When the series first began, it retains the light-hearted comedy from the original Phineas and Ferb Series. As it progressed, more emotional and darker moments have been implemented. *Most of the characters, including the Maple Drive Mistifs, the Fireside Girls and Candace Flynn have a slight redesign (ex. Katie and Milly with bigger head, giving them a chibi-like appearance, Melissa's head is now ovalish, the irises in their eyes are slightly bigger). Category:Fanon Works Category:Imagination